


Nagisa Wore A Dress

by karmaandnagisaakebane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaandnagisaakebane/pseuds/karmaandnagisaakebane
Summary: Karma finds out Nagisa wore a dress, his reaction is what you'd expect.





	Nagisa Wore A Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is out of character, haven’t written a lot for Assassination Classroom. Constructive Criticism always welcomed.

"Yeah, and some guy was flirting with him while we were doing the rest of our mission and I guess I felt kind of bad, but, y'know." Nakumura giggled to whoever she was talking to. Karma wasn't paying attention to what she was saying really, not until Kaede asked, "Are you serious? Nagisa?" and that peaked Karma's interest.

He and Nagisa had been dating for a little over two months, and they are both very happy with their relationship. Karma walked over to the group of people talking, sliding in to the group, and stopping the conversation.

"What's going on?" He asked causally, starting to lean against one of the desks.

"Have you not heard about what happened with the mission and Nagisa? I thought you'd be the first to know." Nakumura said, taking over the conversation, the rest of the people in the group who were talking now pretty much just observing, except Kaede, who left the conversation after spotting Nagisa walking into the classroom.

"Hi Kaede, what's up?" Nagisa asked before being pulled into the hallway with a confused look on his face and bright smile on Kaede's.

* * *

 

"What happened?" Nagisa later asked Kaede as most people were packing up to go him, Kaede scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not really looking up from her paper.

"Everyone has been looking at me weird all day, and Karma hasn't talked to me at all today." Nagisa explained, wringing his hands nervously. Kaede finally looked up from her paper and turned around and flat out stared at Karma. Karma was looking back at them, staring more at Nagisa than Kaede, and Kaede turned back around and said, "You're on your own," before getting up and walking out of there, crumpling up the paper in her hand as she did so.

As Kaede left and most other people in the classroom headed out, Nagisa got his things ready to go, every once in a while looking back to Karma, who was keeping his eyes on the smaller boy the entire time.

Without a word, once everyone was gone, Karma got up, his hands in his pockets, and walked over to the first desk on the left side of the classroom. Not saying a word, still, he took Nagia's face and smashed their lips together. Nagisa, surprised, almost pushed Karma away, but quickly decided against it in favor of holding his boyfriend's face. They stayed there for a bit, breaking now and again to catch their breath, looking into each others eyes and breathing heavily before kissing again, until Nagisa had to separate for more than a second to actually fully catch his breath. 

"What's going on?" He panted, gripping Karma's shirt, not really realizing it.

"You wore a dress, and didn't tell me?" Karma asked in response, yet both boys knew it wasn't a question.

"How was I supposed to bring it up?" Nagisa dropped his arms from Karma's shirt to the desk he was still sitting at.

"Will you ever do it again?" Karma asked, this time an actual question. Nagisa blinked at his boyfriend's smirking face, before nodding dumbly. He should definitely wear dresses more often.


End file.
